


Autumn Breeze

by Splicers



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splicers/pseuds/Splicers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful, yet chilly, autumn day. Two college students walk along a path in a park. A discussion - no confession - is to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Autumn, that's all I gotta say about why I made this. Oh and the fact that I made a new friend whos' name is Axel and got the number 13 computer for tech. class, a sign to write akuroku. Yeah, mostly for those reasons.

A man; maybe 25 between 27 years-old, sat on a wooden bench in an almost empty park. An elderly couple walked down a path across from the man, a young mother walked with her child in a stroller, and another man walked his Golden Retriever. He let out a sigh and saw his breath turn to fog instantly.

He looked up at the pink and red sky, admiring the view. A soft breeze came by from the East; his hair being pushed to the right. He closed his eyes, listening to the bristles of leafs on the trees and those scrapping against the concrete path. The breeze was cold, but he was warm with his thick fleece black sweater. He was supposed to meet someone here, but where were they?

He heard someone lightly walking toward him, stepping on leafs with each step; making a crunch sound every time they walked. The man opened his eyes and looked toward the sound, he smiled at the person. He stood up, his hands in his sweaters’ pockets, and walked toward the person. He came to a halt when they were both in front of each other.

“Sorry I’m late, my teacher asked me to stay behind for a couple minutes.” The new person said, rubbing the back of his head with a gloved hand. He was small for being around twenty-years-old, 5’6” with golden blond hair spiked to one side. His eyes seemed tired but at the same time happy.

“It’s cool, I wasn’t out here for long” The older one replied. He took out his hands from his pockets, an elastic on his left hand. He tied back his red hair in a loose ponytail, eyeing his short friend while doing so. The redhead stood tall at 6’3” with tired emerald eyes; small bags underneath each eye. The blond saw the bags, but didn’t bring the subject up.

“Let’s go for a walk.” The blond said with a smile, and began to walk. He bumped into his taller friend on purpose with a smile on his lips. The redhead gave a small chuckle as he went to follow the blond. They walked for a while in silence, each giving each other the occasional glance when the other wasn’t looking.

The blond poked at the redheads’ right side, the redhead jumped to the left with both an amused and annoyed look on his face.

“Oh, we’re doing this again?” He challenged with a smirk.

“Yup! Let the poke war begin!” The blond cheered and poked his friends’ arm before running off of the path. The redhead shook his head with a smile before catching up to the blond. They tackled each-other and poked each-other before they ran off. They laughed and smiled as they did the poke war that they started in their first year of college together.

The game ended once the redhead tackled the blond, pinning him down. The blond looked both amused and annoyed but was still laughing.

“You win again.” The blond said with a laugh.

“I always win, Rox. When have you ever won?” The redhead gloated at his victory, the blond gave another laugh.

“I’ve won a couple times, you jerk!” The blond yelled at his friend, flipping their positions. The blond now saw on the redheads’ stomach, they both laughed at the situation. Once the laughter died down, the shorter friend realised the position they were in and a soft tint of pink could be seen on his cheeks.

“Uh, sorry.” He muttered, before getting off of the redheads’ stomach. He lied on his back, staring up at the reddening sky. The redhead glanced at his friend with a confused expression.

“I wish we had more classes’ together, like out first year,” The blond started, still staring up at the sky; his arms spread out as if doing a snow angel. “, It’s boring now…everyone’s such a prick and act like they know it all.” He finished, covering his eyes with the hands and taking a long sigh.

“That’s not the only reason is it?” The redhead asked slowly, confused by the blondes’ sudden rant.

“No.” The younger friend said with a stale laugh, still covering his eyes. The redhead sat up, and stared down at his friend, wondering what emotions were going through his head. Then it hit him.

“You like me don’t you?” He bluntly asked, turning his head to look down at his shorter friend. The blond gave another stale laugh as he rolled away from the redhead.

“More like love.” He mumbled as he tried to hide the stale laughter from the redhead. He was shocked to hear this from his blond friend, he never thought about “liking” or even loving his friend, it never came up in his mind. But could he try to see his true feelings for the blond?

“I know you don’t love or like me back, you don’t have to force yourself to have feelings for me.” The blond said. His voice filled with sadness, his voice about to break from the silent tears falling from his checks. He regretted telling his older friend his feelings, he had no idea how bad rejection was. As if a stab to the heart, he knew they couldn’t be together.

“Why are you saying this?” The redhead asked, staring at his blond friend. Why was he talking like that? Just because he doesn’t have feelings of love for the blond doesn’t mean that he doesn’t feel something for his younger friend.

“I wanted to so say it for a year, but never go the courage to say it. But I already knew you’d never feel the same.” The blond said his voice hoarse from the silent crying. The taller friend heard his voice and reached over toward him, rolling him over to face him.

“Just because I don’t love you, doesn’t mean there isn’t something.” The redhead said as he lent down towards the shorter friend and did something he’d never though he’d do. He lent down and pressed his lips to the crying blond, it didn’t feel wrong at all, but he couldn’t tell if it was meant to be. The redhead slowly moved back as the blond stared at the redhead in shock.

An autumn breeze came about, blowing their hair back, staring at each other.

“You just kissed me…” The younger friend whispered, still staring at his friend in shock.

“Don’t go assuming stuff. I may not love you but I do feel something for you. I don’t know what it is yet.” The older one replied, staring down at the shocked blond.

“I can’t believe you did that…”The blond muttered as the redhead moved to sit beside him.

“Believe it cupcake.” The redhead joked with a smile on his lips. He hadn’t intended for him doing that, but he believes it’s for the best. He feels happy, from the bottom of his heart; happy, pure happiness. He looked down at the short blond, still smiling. The blond looked up at the tall redhead, a shocked but happy look on his face.

“I don’t know how respond.” The younger friend said again, staring at the redhead.

“You don’t, just be happy.” He replied, reaching out to ruffle the blonds’ golden tresses’. The blond smiled at the warmth of the olders’ hand, he liked this. He liked it a lot, loving the feeling that just maybe their relationship could work out. When the hand stopped, he sat up and leaned toward the redheads’ cheek, giving a quick peck before looking forward with a blush on his cheeks.

“Too cute.” The redheaded murmured before tackling his best friend – no – boyfriend into a hug.

This could work right?

Yeah…they’ll make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> You can skip this if you haven't read "I'm Not Sucidial, nor am I crazy".  
> Axel has helped me a lot, he likes to be called Alex but he makes the exception for when people actually say his name correctly, hahaha.  
> Anyways this was also to cheer me up or display what I was feeling for a while. Happy, really emotional unstable/sad, then slowly going back to happy.


End file.
